


Sunflower

by thornconnelly



Series: Songfic Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Stiles wakes from a nightmare and Derek comforts him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Songfic Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170887
Kudos: 19





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Sunflower" by Rex Orange County.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed. “Shhhhhhhhh, babe, shhhhhh.”

Stiles sobbed softly and squeezed his eyes shut. “Sorry,” he whispered eventually. “It was… it was the Nogitsune again. Even though it’s been fucking years I can’t get that shit out of my head. I just feel so broken.”

“You don’t have to feel this emptiness alone. You know I’m gonna love you until the day that I die.” Derek kissed Stiles’ shoulder. “There’s no need to keep an open eye. I promise I’m here. Just let me hold you tonight so you can dream of you and I.”


End file.
